


Hissy Fit

by WizardsGirl



Series: Pottermon Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: .....why don't you guys trust me?, Ash NO, Battle Worn Harry, Canonically Bad At Battling BBY!Ash, Evolution, Fatigued Harry, For once it's not angsty or too dark guys!, Gen, Gunk Shot is one of the most disgusting moves EVER, Harry is a Pokemon, Harry is too tired for this shit, I promise!, Oh God Damnit, One of a Series, Prompt Fic, just saying, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsGirl/pseuds/WizardsGirl
Summary: Harry didn't know how he got here, stuck in the body of this snake-like creature, with all of his scars intact, but he just wanted to REST. Is that too much to ask?...Apparently, it is. (Sigh)





	1. Ekans!Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a Prompt Fic over on FF.N, cross-posting here for fun ^-^ Don't hesitate to send me Pokemon that you want to see Harry as~!!

****Warnings:**** Tired!Harry, Battle-Scarred!Harry, Kanto-Region's Gary Oak, Team Rocket Shenanigans, kinda-short-sorry...

** **Hissy Fit** **

Harry sighed as he sunned himself on a nice, large, flat rock, sleepily staring out over the tall grass surrounding his resting place. He'd been stuck here for a good year now, after an accident in the Department of Mysteries had sent him through some vortex portal, dropping him in this strange world, in a body not his own, yet bearing every scar he'd gotten during the War and afterwards, which amounted to a rather battered, mangled-looking body, unfortunately, with no clothes and no Magic to hide them.

Shifting himself into a more comfortable position, Harry spotted a familiar, irritating Trainer trying to 'sneak' up on him and sighed, irritated. Ever since he'd discovered he was a "Pokémon" they'd been trying to "Catch" him, making him fight (and more often than not,  _defeat_ ) their own Pokémon, the various, strange creatures with mostly elemental abilities that they "owned" or were "partnered" with.

Honestly, it was just annoying, most of the time.

"Go, PokéBall!" the boy shouted, throwing one of the half-red/half-white capture devised; Harry smacked it away with his tail neatly and turned baleful green eyes onto the brown haired boy.

" _Ekansssss_ ," he hissed harshly, glaring at the young boy with his gravity-defying brown hair.

"Hmph!" The boy declared, smirking at Harry and making Harry narrow his green eyes, purple, heavily-scarred body rising up like a cobra, despite the lacking hood. "I don't see why you're being so stubborn, Ekans!" The boy, who Harry had long ago found out was named Gary Oak, was an arrogant little snot who Harry wanted nothing to do with, but who was determined to catch Harry all the same.

"Everyone already knows I'm going to be the best!" Gary continued; Harry hissed at him, and, irritated, slithered off his nice, warm,  _comfortable_  rock, and disappeared into the tall grass while the boy continued to monologue. After a few minutes, he heard a distant, outraged shout, and smirked slightly before sliding carefully up His Tree and slinking into the hole in the trunk high in the branches. It gave him an excellent view of the sunset and a nice view of the sky, and Harry sighed as he coiled up there tightly, gaze pulled down to his scar-striped body, grimacing silently as he observed the various gouges and dips that turned his vibrant purple and yellow body pale lavender and creams.

One of the local Pokémon, a massive tan-and-cream bird with a red tail and a red-and-yellow crest, who called himself Pidgeot (his species as well as name, apparently there was no difference unless a trainer gave you a name), had taken one look at Harry and, grim, given him permission to stay in his territory, despite the fact that the bird-Pokémon usually hated having snake-Pokémon and other naturally carnivorous Pokémon anywhere near their nests. Harry had reassured him that he had no wish to eat the young birds that hopped around and contented himself with the many, various Berries the meadow's edges offered.

Sighing, closing his eyes, Harry fought to ignore the memories the scars brought up, of the Dursleys and being in Voldemort's "Care" and various experiments after he'd stopped aging at twenty, and, instead, tried to just go to sleep.

  
  


****~(Line Break)~** **

  
  


Harry was resting on His Rock again, when he heard a commotion, and lifted his head to blink sleepily at the seen in front of him. There were a pretty redheaded woman and an equally-pretty blue-haired man laughing mockingly from inside a…  _Hot-air balloon?_  Shaped like a cat-Pokémon called Meowth, if Harry remembered, and laughing with them was one shut Pokémon. Handing underneath the balloon was a cage with a yellow mouse-Pokémon which was trying to electrocute its way to freedom, only for the cage to absorb it.

"Pikachu!" A young boy cried, and Harry watched as the Pokémon Trainer ran after his stolen Pokémon, tripping and scraping his hands and knees badly, only to get back up and keep going. Harry watched him for a moment, before nodding to himself firmly.

" _Pidgeot!"_  he called; a flutter of wings and the massive bird-Pokémon landed next to him, distastefully watching the scene before them.

" _You wish to interfere?"_  the deep voice of the bird-Pokémon asked seriously; Harry nodded firmly.

" _I need some assistance, please,"_  Harry requested politely; Pidgeot eyed him for a serious second, then inclined his crested head.

" _Do not struggle,"_  the larger Pokémon ordered, and Harry blinked, confused, before Pidgeot lifted into the air, his gigantic talons wrapping easily around Harry's relatively small form, lifting him from the rock before they were gliding swiftly towards the balloon.  _"I'm going to drop you now,"_ Pidgeot warned easily, and did just that, tossing Harry so that he landed  _in_  the basket with the three thieves, making them yelp and scramble away from him.

" _Ekanssss_ ," Harry hissed threateningly, straightening up tall and opening his mouth warningly, building up his attack as they stared in shock.

"A Wild Ekans?!" The blue-haired man yelped; the redhead hissed back, plucking a PokéBall from her waist.

"I'll deal with this!" She announced. "Go, Arbo-!" Harry attacked; using a move he learned was called  _Gunk Shot_. He essentially vomited disgusting gooey refuse at his target, with a fifty-percent chance of leaving them poisoned (he'd used it on a Trainer before, sending them to the hospital, after they'd actually  _purposefully_  broken a young Pidgey's wing in the hopes a stronger Pokémon would appear. He got his wish, in a way).

" _Gak_!" The three shouted as putrid-smelling greenish-yellow vomit covered them and, flailing, they fell  _out_  of the basket to land heavily on the ground, retching. Pleased with himself, Harry looked up at the various levers and buttons on the control panel, slithering up onto it to eye them carefully. One of them had a picture of the cage below him, so he jabbed it with his tail and carefully leaned over the side, watching as the cage began to lower.

"Pika?!" The captured Pokémon gasped, looking up at him, blinking. Harry grinned and waved a tail, and the Pikachu beamed back.

" _Thank you so much, Ekans!"_  he cried in a soft tenor; Harry saluted, and waited until the cage was on the ground and the Pokémon's relieved Trainer had opened it, before jabbing the convenient Self Destruct button and slithering down the cage's cable to the ground, just in time for the basket, balloon, and cage to be sent flying off into the sky, the cable whipping out and wrapping itself around the leg of one of the still-retching criminals, who screamed and grabbed his partners.

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaiiinnn!" They cried as the explosion pulled them up into the air and sent them flying off into the distance to disappear as a twinkle of light.

"… _That was weird,"_  Harry muttered, shaking his head, before blinking and looking up at the Trainer, who was now kneeling beside the snake-Pokémon, smiling warmly.

"Thank you so much, Ekans!" The boy cried, reaching forward and hugging Harry, who awkwardly patted him on the back with his tail, honestly embarrassed.

" _Ekanssss_ ," he managed, trying to reassure the kid that he didn't need any thanks. The boy shook his head and pulled back; swiping his sleeve over his eye as he quickly gathered his Pikachu back into his arms.

"Let's get you back to the Pokémon Center, Pikachu!" He declared, smiling, and Pikachu nodded, beaming happily, before blinking and pointing back at Ekans, ears twitching.

" _He should come too!"_ The Electric-Type Pokémon declared; Harry blinked, a little confused. He knew that, occasionally, Pidgeot would take one of his Flock into the closest human Town, if they were especially hurt or sick, and return a few hours later, but he didn't have a clue about what a Pokémon Center was.

"You're right, Pikachu!" The boy declared, smiling softly at his… Partner. "What do you say, Ekans?" He asked, offering a hand to the snake-Pokémon, who blinked up at his determined face, Pikachu hopping onto the boy's shoulder with a hopeful expression. "Let's get you checked out too, just in case! Those are some pretty nasty scars, maybe Nurse Joy can help with them!" Harry hesitated, before sighing and grudgingly nodding, allowing himself to be lifted up onto the Trainers shoulder, Pikachu moving to sit upon the Trainer's hat.

" _Don't worry, Ekans,"_  Pikachu reassured as his Trainer began to carry them quickly towards town.  _"Ash and I will make sure you're okay, and then you can go home if you want!"_  Staring from one reassuring, smiling face to the other, Harry could only smile a little back and glance back towards his lonely meadow, watching as Pidgeot flew off in the distance with a few members of his Flock.

…

" _Alright,"_ Harry sighed, resting his head on the Trainer's, Ash's, shoulder and hooking his tail absently in the boy's shirt sleeve.  _"I'll trust you with this."_

He could only hope that he wouldn't come to regret it.

 

 


	2. Arbok!Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already read it, my friend the black shinobi took my Ekans!Harry chapter and turned it into an amazing fic called Hissy Fit: Indigo League which has a sequel already and everything! Please go check it out and support them! ^-^

****Hissy Fit 2** **

  
  


Harry sighed as he was called out of his Pokeball alongside Pikachu for a Team Battle. He had decided, after spending time with the charismatic duo, that traveling with Ash Ketchum on his Journey would be an interesting thing to do.

It took barely a week for him to realize that the boy was absolutely  _hopeless_  when it came to staying out of trouble or tactical thinking.

Take now, for example.

 _"...That is a Ground-Type Pokemon,"_  Harry pointed out, expression completely deadpan as he stared at his opponent, a yellow-and-brown Pokemon which looked like the mix between an armadillo and a mole.

 _"Yeah, that's Sandslash!"_  Pikachu announced, nodding determinedly as he stood across from a Charmeleon. Harry eyed his opponent silently for a second, before sighing heavily and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his tail, closing his eyes for a second.

 _"Ash_ ** _ **does**_** _realize that Poison-Type Pokemon, like myself, are_ ** _ **weak**_** _to Ground-Types, doesn't he?"_  He asked mildly.

 _"...Er..."_  Pikachu pinned his ears back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, making Harry slump a little bit and sigh again. The things he dealt with since he joined these two, seriously.

"Let's go, Pikachu, Ekans!" Ash called, turning his hat around and glaring determinedly across the battleground at the older teenager (Some lanky boy with green hair and a lip piercing wearing brown and tan clothes). "We can do this!" Harry shared a long look with his battle partner, taking in Pikachu's sheepish, pleading eyes, and sighed yet again.

 _"I'm too old for this,"_  he muttered, but he straightened up from his exasperated slump, focusing his sharp green eyes on his opponent.  _"Let's do this, kiddo,"_  he announced, tightening his muscles and preparing to give his all into this fight.

He always did his best when the odds were against him, after all.

"Pikachu, use  ** **Quick Attack****!" Ash ordered. "Ekans, hit him with your strongest  ** **Bite****!"

 _"Got it!"_  Pikachu agreed, zipping forward in a rapid zigzag. Ekans lunged at him in silence, watching Sandslash as it flexed its massive fore-claws at him threateningly.

"Charmeleon, use  ** **Ember****  on Pikachu!" The Trainer shouted. "Sandslash, use  ** **Fury Swipes****!"

 _"Roger,"_  the Sandslash trilled, it's voice masculine and thrumming with pleasure, flexing his claws so that the light glinted off the sharp tips. Harry narrowed his eyes, teeth tingling with the build-up of his upcoming  ** **Bite****.

Again, the things he does for his young Trainer...

The next few minutes were filled with movement, Sandslash lunging across the space between them and lashing out at Harry, a gleam of red energy edging his already dangerous claws. The speed of the swipes left faint, red after-images in the air. Harry was forced to contort and twist rapidly, avoiding the majority of the attacks as best as he could, patiently waiting for an opening. He vaguely heard Ash yelling his name in worry when he was just a bit too slow to dodge and a jagged cut split the skin of his temple, blood splattering.

However, the injury was worth it, as he was able to duck under Sandslash's arm and slink his white-gleaming fangs into the Ground-Types shoulder, making him cry out in pain and instinctively backhand Harry, tearing the bite wound as the Ekans was forced away. Rolling with the momentum, Harry coiled rapidly back into place directly across from his opponent again.

"Are you okay, Ekans?" Ash asked him worriedly. Harry simply nodded, blinking blood from his eye silently as he remained focused on his opponent. "Alright then! Next, use  ** **Gunk Shot**** , okay?" Harry nodded and swayed upward, hissing wordlessly at his enemy, before lunging forward.

"Sandslash, use  ** **Dig****!" The other Trainer shouted; nodding sharply, the Ground-Type did just that, rapidly burrowing underground. That didn't stop Harry, however. He simply ducked his head into the newly-created opening and released his  ** **Gunk Shot****. Immediately, horrible smelling, yellow-green refuse erupted from his mouth and shot down the hole in a disgusting, slimy slide, burbling around the edges where it had splashed back out. Harry didn't blink, but the other Trainer gagged when the wind brought a whiff of the Attack towards him, covering his mouth with a shudder. No doubt his Pokemon would be having a much stronger reaction, trapped underground without any fresh air.

As if summoned by the thought, the ground nearby exploded outward, and the gagging, distinctly green-faced Sandslash slumped halfway out of the earth, claws covering his mouth as he gagged, splattered heavily with the disgusting attack.

"Finish him all with another  ** **Bite**** , Ekans!" Ash shouted, and Harry was more than willing to oblige, lunging forward and sinking his gleaming fangs into the other Pokemon's uninjured shoulder, making him cry out, inadvertently breathing in a fresh lungful of the horrible smell that coated him. With a choking grown, Sandslash passed out and was quickly recalled by his Trainer.

Harry didn't have time to appreciate the fact that he had just won against a Pokemon who was, by its very Nature, supposed to be able to beat him nine times out of ten. At that very moment, Pikachu cried out in pain, as Charmeleon stopped listening to his shouting Trainer and sent a  ** **Flamethrower****  at the Electric-Type, glaring furiously as he lunged at the stunned and burned Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, but Harry was already moving. Without hesitation, he used  ** **Coil****  to wrap himself around his younger Battle Partner, grimacing as sharp claws dug into his exposed sides before fire erupted around them as Charmeleon fired another  ** **Flamethrower****. Harry ducked his head, using his own body to protect Pikachu, ignoring the pain that was surrounding him. In the shadows of his  ** **Coil**** , he took in the damage done to his young friend, eyeing the burns as Pikachu cringed and whimpered quietly. Something hard and cold flashed through Harry's eyes as he soundlessly hissed, slowly raising his head as the heat of the Fire-Attack finally abated.

 _"You little_ ** _ **brat**_** _,"_  he hissed, slowly rising up to his full height, glaring furiously down at the panting, glaring Charmeleon. That cold fury rose higher and higher as Harry glared, a shining white light beginning to pour from his scales.  _"You're going to regret get_ ** _ **ting out of your Pokeball**_** _,"_  he snarled, the light growing almost blindingly bright as his whole body shifted and grew, changing as the light gleamed.

When it finally dissipated, what seemed like minutes later but was actually only seconds after it began, Harry flared his new hood harshly, hissing as he towered over the Fire-Type Pokemon, the snarling face on his hood seeming to add to his already intimidating figure, the scars and gouges all over his body helping the image along. Charmeleon rapidly backpedaled, but was too slow as the newly evolved Arbok lunged forward, mouth opening wide as a much more powerful  ** **Bite****  made his fangs all but glow.

The cry Charmeleon gave went unnoticed as Harry sank his teeth into the Pokemon, reared up, and shook him like a dog, before throwing him harshly into the dirt, knocking him unconscious. His Trainer quickly recalled his disobedient Pokemon, gulping under the wrathful glower of the larger-than-usual Arbok, which was saying something as the average Arbok is usually a little over eleven feet long. Harry's new form, however, was a good few inches over fifteen, and thickly muscled as well, which brought his many scars into harsh relief.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked worriedly from behind him, and Harry twitched his tail as he felt his Trainer gently pull the badly burned Pokemon from his lower coils, his green eyes remaining locked on the other Trainer, who awkwardly pulled out his wallet and, shifting uncomfortably under the Arbok's gaze, offered a small wad of bills towards Ash.

"Good fight," the boy muttered, as Ash uncertainly accepted the money, looking confused. "That, uh, should be enough for a couple of Burn Heals and such, for, you know," he gestured first at Pikachu, and then at Harry, who had large swaths of painful, swollen blisters. Ash's face cleared and he offered a warm smile.

"Thanks! And good job, that was a good battle," he told the other, shoving the bills into a pocket before offering his hand.

"Er, yeah," the other smiled unhappily as Harry shifted, muscles tensing and relaxing in both pain and mild aggression. The Trainer gulped and quickly pulled away, all but running away. "Bye!" He shouted, disappearing into the distance quickly, making Harry snort in distaste.

"Are you okay, Arbok?" Ash asked worriedly, lifting his free hand up to rest it tentatively on Harry's muzzle.

 _"Arrrrbok,"_  Harry churred, nudging against his Trainers palm, which patted him before reaching for his Pokeball.

"You did great, Arbok," Ash told him affectionately, tapping his Pokeball on Harry's nose. As he was returned to what he'd found amounted to a pocket-dimension set to the best of conditions for his species, Harry curled up in the artificial grass and hissed softly in pain. The next time he would be let out, it would be to be healed, he knew, and so he could relax and enjoy his now  _much_  larger and more efficient form.

Being a Pokemon wasn't so bad, he acknowledged as he closed his eyes and let the adrenaline finally leave his body.

It wasn't so bad at all...

 

 


End file.
